


February 14th Is Overrated Anyways

by gghero



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, hardenshipping - Freeform, otherwise very fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/pseuds/gghero
Summary: Archie and Maxie enjoy some February 15th cozy fun as the St. Valentine's Day-hating couple they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot about how I headcanon their first time together went. Contains mentions of past abuse, but otherwise it's fun and fluffy sex. Hope you like it!

“Okay, okay, it’s your turn again. Close your eyes.”

Archie did as he was told, giggling a bit before opening his mouth wide. Maxie gazed at him, then took a look at the box of chocolates in his lap. He tapped his fingers across some of the remaining sweets, smiled deviously, and popped one into Archie's mouth.

The man barely chewed it for one second before taking it out of his mouth, gagging, as Maxie laughed evilly. He received a soft punch in the arm. “Sun-dried orange!? Why do ya hate me so much?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, still cackling and holding his sides, “You make the cutest faces when you are so grossed out.”

“And heart-broken, too,” he said, puckering and placing a hand in his chest. “Betrayed by my boyfriend, all faith in humanity lost because of this stupid game-”

“Hey,  _ you _ proposed this ‘stupid’ game,” said Maxie, biting his lower lip and holding one of Archie's hands. People usually ate chocolates with their significant ones on Valentine’s Day. Well, not them. February 15th was when all shops in town took out all the leftover chocolate boxes and significantly lowered their price so as to get rid of as much stock as possible. Maxie would always buy his supply that day and eat them alone at home. It felt thrilling that, for the first time in his life, he had someone to share the chocolates with.

“Yeah, but I wasn't counting on you being mean to me. There's a reason no one eats sun-dried fruit like, ever, Maxie.”

The redhead just chuckled, and Archie followed him. He was like a child - he would complain all the time just for the sake of it. Maxie took another chocolate in his hand.

“Hey, isn't it your turn now?”

“I thought I would give you a better chocolate before moving on.”

“Oh, can I trust you on this one?” asked Archie, spreading himself out over the sofa, genuinely amused. Maxie nodded, so he closed his eyes again and parted his lips, reluctant. “You better outdo yourself, ‘cause-”

His sentence was cut in half by a pair of lips pressing against his, if ever for a second, before breaking contact. Archie smiled, and with his eyes still closed, he welcomed Maxie into his arms and accepted the second, longer, slower kiss.

His mouth tasted like the chocolate he had been eating. Maybe all that sugar was the reason he felt a little lightheaded, or maybe it was Maxie's tongue lapping deliciously at his, but the whole situation was arousing him. Maxie got the box between them out of the way, and got closer to Archie. But just as he was about to sit on his lap, the other man discreetly pushed him away, breaking the kiss and giggling.

“The sweetest of them all, indeed,” he commented absentmindedly as Maxie combed his hair with his fingers. He looked distraught. “Is everything okay?”

“Well, I - Archie, did you just push me away or am I imagining things?”

“Oh! Oh… sorry. I kind of did. Sorry, babe,” he said, taking one of his hands and kissing his knuckles before Maxie could say anything else. “I just… babe, you really, really turn me on. But you are not ready for it, so it's not fair for you, and - and well, it kinda hurts down there if I don't-”

Maxie blushed. “Yeah! Yes, I know.  _ Stupid _ me,” he said, laughing with an empty chuckle. He gritted his teeth together. It was proving itself difficult to just say it. Why was he so embarrassed about it? It was the perfect occasion. “Actually, no. I wanted to tell you something,” he said, sitting upright, proudly facing him. “I hoped… I hoped the kiss and sitting on your lap would do it, but you being a gentleman ruined it-”

“Oh, yes, what an asshole I am for respecting my man’s boundaries,” he commented, smirking.

“But,” he continued, “truth is…”

He was playing with his hands again. He never stopped at all, and it got worse when he wanted to say something. He held his hands, hoping that he could calm the frenetic fidgeting a bit. “Yes?”

“I want to try it again. Making love.”

There was an awkward silence. A few candle lights flickered in the room, and the dancing flames contrasted with how stiff both of them were.

“Oh, um… well.”

“Well?” repeated Maxie, ogling at Archie. He looked so handsome in that low-neck tee shirt he was wearing… His blue eyes almost seemed to shine in the dimly lit room. Maxie made another advance, as if to try to convince him. This time, he placed a hand on his thigh. Archie sighed, his head feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

“Max...”

Maxie withdrew his hand. “If you don't want to, that's fine too. We can go back to eating chocolates, I guess…” 

“It's not that,” said Archie, cupping his face with his hands to stare at his face. The flickering flames made his brown eyes glow a beautiful orange. Archie had always thought that Maxie’s eyes were a perfect window to his soul, to his true personality. Usually, they looked like plain, dark brown eyes. Only when the warm sunlight or vivacious candle lights bathed his face did they show that beautiful amber shade. In his eyes, he could see the feelings he struggled to put into words. He slid a finger over his parted rosy lips. Everything about Maxie just seemed to scream that he was a fragile human being - from his sickly pale, freckled skin, to his skinny frame - but he knew that wasn't the case. Maxie was one of the bravest, strongest people he knew. 

“Then what is it?” he said quietly, getting closer to Archie.

“I just can’t help but feel worried about you,” he muttered. “We have talked about this a million times. I’m not gonna remind you how I don't wanna if you don't wanna-” he said, pausing to hear Maxie let out a chuckle, “-I’m just gonna ask, are you sure?”

Maxie did not reply. Was he sure? It was not as if Archie would not stop if he asked him. But he hated leaving him like that. He traced circles over his thigh, looking down. Then he lifted his head, looked at him dead in the eye, and uttered his answer.

 

* * *

 

The sheets were awfully cold to the touch, Archie noticed, but he guessed it would not be long until they changed that. He took another look around the room, idle, as he waited for Maxie to finish preparing himself and to return from the bathroom. 

He heard knuckles gently knock on the door, and Maxie's head and one of his arms appeared through it. Archie perked up, greeting him with a big, nervous smile. As Maxie stepped into the bedroom, he could see him barely dressed with the shirt he was wearing before, which he was trying to stretch as much as possible over his thighs to cover his groin. He took little steps towards the bed, which creaked when he hopped into it and crawled towards Archie. The bigger man welcomed him in his arms, toying with his hair as Maxie touched his chest over the tee-shirt he was still wearing.

“You look so damn good, babe,” he whispered in his ear, nibbling his lobe a little bit with a sly smile on his face. Maxie bit his lower lip and closed his eyes in delight. The ears were one of his many weak spots. He took a deep breath, barely opening his eyes to look at Archie.  _ He is there, remember? He isn't going anywhere,  _ mumbled a little voice inside of him. He nodded, his breath heavy as Archie grazed his jawline with his mouth. 

“Archie… kiss me,” he demanded, drawing all of his attention to his lips. Archie kissed roughly, eagerly, but there was sweetness in the way he always rushed in, like he was so needy to feel him he could not help himself. He knew how to draw every last breath out of his body, working his hands over his body at the same time. He was gasping for air by the time they were done, and he had to wipe his own saliva off his chin. 

He looked at Archie, and Archie looked at him, and they both laughed. It was true when Shelly or Tabitha called them ‘a couple of teenagers’, but they really felt like doing those passionate make out sessions. They had not had the chance to show their love for each other when they were younger, and nothing was stopping them from doing it now that they were well into their forties. Maxie found himself wrapped in those big arms as the fit of laughter wore off, his head pressed against Archie's prominent chest.

“I want to do something,” he said, tugging at the lower brim of Archie's tee-shirt. He was soon bare-chested. Maxie licked his lips as he saw precisely what he wanted to see: two small rods of metal inserted in each nipple shimmered in the dark of their room. He parted his lips to take in one nipple in his mouth, then grasped the other one with his hand, and finally began on sucking and massaging them at the same time.

Archie shivered, letting out little aroused gasps as the metal of his piercings made the sensation ten times stronger. He had never seen his boyfriend taking the initiative - and meaning it. Now there was a clear difference between the Maxie who was not ready for sex and this Maxie. He might as well pin him against the mattress and start to aggressively rut against his crotch, like he had played some times in his fantasies. Not that he would complain if Maxie decided to take it easier, though. He was still healing. Archie just wanted to be there for him in whatever way he wanted to do it. Not even all of his patience and love could magically cure him, but he could help.

“G-good,” he whimpered to let Maxie know how he was liking it. “Right theeeere, ah, fuck!”

Maxie smiled deviously, pressing his face against his chest even harder. He loved how hairy Archie was everywhere - and it was not just thin, lame body hair like Maxie's, no, it was abundant and strong and very curly. He blushed a bit. 

“You like it, huh?” he whispered softly in his ear. His throat was incredibly dry, and he was shaking. If Archie noticed, he was being cool about it and did not say anything. It was all right. Archie nodded, and bit his lip as he laid back. Maxie took it as an invitation to sit on his lap and keep on working on his body from there.

It seemed surreal how well it all was going. But they had gone that far other times; the worst part was yet to come.

“Archie…”

“Yes?”

“Undress me, please.”

He smiled fondly. Archie slowly undid his buttons one by one, then helped him get rid of the shirt with revering eyes. Maxie put a hand up to cover his chest, instinctively. He was not like Archie in the slightest. He was not worthy of admiration. He could not comprehend how he could find him attractive. And still, he could hear him say, “I love you” as he ran his hands down his sides.

He gently tugged at the elastic in his underwear, leaning in and kissing his navel as Maxie stood on his knees. He did not even want to see Archie's face as he uncovered his penis. 

“Ah…” he moaned as the cold air greeted his growing erection. Archie kissed his navel one last time, then took off his own briefs, giving Maxie a smile as he tossed them carelessly on the floor. To some extent, the redhead still had ingrained in his brain that looking directly at Archie in the nude was not okay, but he could not resist it. Archie was looking at him so intensely as well, that he guessed it was the appropriate thing to do. Luckily, it was comfortably dim in their bedroom, just illuminated by the moonlight that came through the window. He used his hands to grab onto Archie's waist, and sat on his lap again.

He could feel Archie's own erection, big and hot, pressed against his inner thighs, and he squirmed involuntarily. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before grasping it with his hands and beginning to stroke it rhythmically. Archie's various growls of approval felt good in his mind. His body ached for some touching too, so soon both were masturbating each other, together. 

He could not stop looking at Archie. It was a critical moment - he had never gone past that stage when having sex with him. He feared he might break down out of the blue, and once again, leave Archie hanging. The only thing he had to do was to focus on Archie, to see his smile in his thoughts and remember that the person touching him really did it out of love.

“How’s it going?” Archie said, purring, suddenly. His voice was shaky, no matter how suave he wanted to act, and the tips of his fingers moved clumsily along Maxie's bulge. Maxie raised an eyebrow. Was he doing it on purpose? He could not believe for a second his curious, brave Archie was so hesitant about making love to him. 

“I’m f-fine, you?” he said, glancing downwards. “You look about to collapse…”

“I… I guess - I’ve never, well, I’ve never got so far with you,” he stuttered, sighing as Maxie stopped touching him and instead drilled his eyes into his, inquisitive. “I don't know if it’s okay to keep on doing this, or if I should do something else…” Was he being too obvious? He swallowed saliva, trying to look as sincerely nervous as possible. Maxie seemed to fall for it, because he smiled, knowing, and put his hands around his. Maxie's hands were slender and graceful. You could tell apart every bone and joint under his skin, and watch them move as he deftly worked with his fingers. 

“You were doing alright,” he said as he made the motion to push up his glasses, but he was not wearing them, and that elicited a joyous laugh from Archie. He elbowed him softly in the ribs, then took his hand again and guided it as he explained slowly how he should do it. “The gist is, do what feels good to you and I’m sure I’m not going to dislike it. I’m fine with doing this. Though, if you want to move on…”

“Oh, well, um…” Archie fidgeted awkwardly. Now he was genuinely feeling the heat in his cheeks, and he thanked the poorly-lit room and his dark skin for not letting Maxie know when he was embarrassed. “I thought… I should probably learn how to…” He gestured at his face with his hand, but Maxie raised an eyebrow, confused. “I mean I want to… You know…”

“Archie, I’m not a mind reader.”

“I’ve always wanted to know how it feels to suck a dick, blast it!” he finally exclaimed, hiding his face behind his hands. Maxie exploded into a fit of laughter as Archie punched his arm, but he could not resist it. Archie was just so cute.

“I’m sorry but - oh my, okay, but you don't have any experience, do you?”

“I'm not gonna bite yer dick off, if that's what worries you, though I’m tempted to,” he said, pouting as Maxie hugged him as if trying to ask for forgiveness. Archie cracked a smile. The whole thing was actually not going bad. It was slow enough for both of them to be comfortable, and now that they had been dating for such a long time, they could be their goofy selves in front of the other. None was expecting anything sexy or impressive from the other. And they were having fun, on top of it all.

Maxie spoke with a sweet, hushed voice to him. Everything was quiet as he trailed his tongue down his abdomen, except from one or two chuckles as he tickled his sides, then soft gasps as he reached that trail of light red hair that led to his groin.

“What now?” asked Archie, tentatively looking at Maxie's erection. He wanted to do it. It was terrifying and beautiful at the same time, and he really wanted to, but he really was a bit lost. Thankfully he was lying on his tummy over that mattress - if he was standing, his knees would have long given way. Maxie played with that rebellious dark curl in his forehead, smiling fondly. 

“Try getting to know it first.”

“Ah, got it. Good evening, my good lady,” he said happily, waving at his cock as Maxie lost it. “How is everything down there?”

“Archie, what the fuck - why is my dick a lady?” he asked amidst uncontrollable laughter. 

“Everyone knows it, Max, a man’s ship and what he has below the belt are both always ladies,” he said, knowing. “Okay, okay. I’m already acquaintances with yer thing.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, it's - don't get mad at me - it's not precisely monstrous in size. But it's cute and rosy. It has freckles. Like you.”

“Aw, you know the way to my heart,” he taunted. “Being compared to a dick is just the epitome of romanticism.”

Archie smiled cockily. “Should I - just suck it, put it in my mouth and bob my head, or what?”

“Things in real life are not like in pornos, you know?”

“Oh, sorry, where else am I supposed to look this shit up? In some pervo’s internet blog? Or maybe in those raunchy stories these teenage girls write about their favourite shows?” he said, laughing. Maxie chuckled too, but deep down, it was starting to ache with all that chit chat.

“Just - use your tongue first. And then you can do whatever, just - gentle with the teeth, please.”

Archie puffed. Come on, it should not be that difficult. Maxie's advice was useful - try to do what feels good to you. His lips trembling, he gave a long, slow lick to his shaft. His heart raced as Maxie sighed and praised him. Behind was the taunting Maxie - but that was kind of worrying too. His boyfriend would only be his playful, asshole self when he was comfortable. Was he doing something wrong?

“Hey, um… Is everything okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. You are very good at this. You learn fast.”

“Just checking. Just give a shout if you want to stop.”

Maxie smiled slightly. “Don’t worry.”

Archie, rather than sucking, was slobbering all over the place, licking every inch of skin. It did not feel bad at all. Whenever he would look up to check on him, he would see his face, glossy from all the sweat, and his beautiful eyes looking at him with adoration. Maxie stroked his hair, not really knowing what else to do besides praising him and giving him some clues every once in a while. 

“Don’t make me come yet - ah,” said Maxie after some more minutes, not wanting to delay it anymore. Besides, Archie needed attention too - he had observed with a little bit of pity how he desperately reached for his own dick as he sucked Maxie's. Archie stood up, wiped a trail of saliva off his beard, and scurried back close to Maxie.

“Is something the matter?”

“Oh, no, you were doing great - too great. I just thought I might reserve the orgasm f-for the… how do young people say - the last base.” He cleared his throat, expecting Archie to laugh. But instead, he received a quizzical look from him. “What?”

“I… Do you want to… go that far now?”

“Don't you?”

“Oh, no, no, I’d love to! But it's fine if that's too much for y-”

Maxie sighed. “How many times do I have to repeat it, I’m fine! It's been almost a damn year now.” Archie looked down. Maxie ticked his tongue. “I appreciate your concern, but all is right.”

He stretched out his arm and caressed his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. Even if he wanted with all of his heart not to, he could not stop causing everyone around him unnecessary pain. Even with things that were not under his control. Especially with those. 

Slowly, he moved his hand towards Archie's groin, all while he slipped under him, laying on his back. The kiss went on and on as Archie struggled to get his fingers inside Maxie's anus, even with all the lube. Seeing him cringe and squirm nervously while giving him advice and teaching him how to prepare him felt strange. It felt hot and wet, and his boyfriend's restless muscles put a delicious pressure against his digits. It was all blurry, but maybe the pleasure down there was also responsible for that.

With clumsy hands he put on a condom and placed the tip of his cock in his entrance. Maxie bit down on his lip hard, so hard he thought he may bleed a little. It would all be fine as long as he stared at Archie, as long as he did not forget it was Archie in the bed with him. 

Both nodded at each other. Archie sighed, and started to slowly push in. It was incredibly tight, much tighter than anything he had experienced before. Was it supposed to be like that? Were Maxie's troubled gasps normal? He could not panic there. He slowly reasoned with himself that everything was fine, and then went on. 

He wondered if it hurt a lot. He still could not understand how something like that could feel remotely good. But Maxie had seemed so willing to bottom, and it was such a widespread thing to do to your partner, he could only assume it must have something to it.

He smiled at Maxie, noticing his contorted face as he kept on slowly sliding in and out. “How’s it?”

“Pull...out…”

He froze, cold fear rushing through his veins for a second. “What?”

“Pull out a little bit. Don’t go all the way in just yet.” Archie slowly exhaled in relief. So that was it. He barely had time to catch his breath before Maxie put his hand on his chest, pushed him back, and went back to sitting on his lap. “Actually, you know what, I think it will be easier to do it my way.”

“Y-your way.” He was now completely lying on his back, looking at Maxie's naked body riding him, from below. It was quite the pleasant sight, to be honest. “Are you into cowboy stuff?”

“I prefer to think of it as ‘ _ powerbottoming _ ’,” he said, grasping Archie's dick and jamming his hips down on it, slowly, gritting his teeth to avoid being too loud. Archie bit his still trembling lip. In the span of seconds, Maxie had gone from zero to one hundred, too fast. Maybe way too fast for Archie. He put his hands in his thighs, trying to make him stop, and it seemed to work. “What is the matter?”

“Nothing, I just - hey, Max, wouldn't you prefer to… like, top?” He clearly was much more into being the dominant one. Why not take it all the way. Archie was not sure he would like something up his ass, but for Maxie, he was willing to.

“... You’ve never had sex that way, am I right? It's better that this time we do it like this.”

“Uh… Okay. Don't rush yourself though,” he said, going to lie back, but Maxie's smirk stopped him. 

“What do you think you are doing, mister?”

“Uh, I dunno, I see you can suit yourself with my junk just fine so-”

“Oh, right, very romantic. So like, masturbating but with a dick. No, no,” he said, clicking his tongue, “I don't want that. Even if… even in a more passive role you should be participating. I can’t just use your body, I… I can’t.” He looked upset. Archie sat up, putting a hand in his cheek and kissing the tip of his nose. 

“Sorry, boo. I’m here. Now stop being all sappy and make love to me, this shit hurts…!” he said, putting a hand in his crotch. Maxie snickered, returned the kiss, and went back to his position. He covered his cock in more cold lube and introduced it again in his body. 

Maxie moved his hips so well, he was making him see stars already. With every move, he could feel himself go deeper. Archie touched his inner thighs meanwhile, teased the aching cock in front of him, and caressed the slight curve of his waist. 

And he seemed to be loving it. He almost forgot to keep his moans and cries hushed, and kept muttering Archie's name over and over alongside varied curses and praises. Each time Archie's dick brushed against his prostate, he could feel himself almost coming, but not quite yet, and it was driving him crazy. They were not going at an impressive speed, but rather they were making slow, sweet love, and they would not have it any other way.

“Ar...chie… I’m gonna… I'm gonna…” he whimpered, his cock twitching in Archie's hands and almost immediately tensing up as he cried out loud, “Ah, ah, Arch…! Make me come!”

Licking his lips, Archie gave the final squeezes to his cock as Maxie slammed down his hips, and with that, the redhead uttered his last coherent words before releasing over Archie's chest and abdomen and moaning as the orgasm hit him with intensity. 

He did not stop moving his body, though. Not until Archie came, not even if his whole body ached and he was incredibly sensitive. Thankfully, he did not take longer. The pure eroticism of watching his lover’s orgasm before his eyes made him reach his, grunting and groaning his name out loud, gasping for air.

Slowly, he slid his dick out of his body, and quickly stood up to dispose of the condom. As fast as lightning, he was back onto the bed, naked, sweaty, next to his equally naked and sweaty lover.

He pulled him into his arms, hugging him long and tight. He was exhausted, but nevertheless, he smiled and corresponded Archie's gesture. Having him in his arms, so peaceful, so happy, was an amazing experience. Before he noticed, he had his head buried in Maxie's shoulder, and he began softly crying.

“Oh, no, love, was it that bad?” said Maxie, sweetly, petting Archie's curls as he fought not to laugh while he loudly sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He whispered reassuring words, soothing his trembling body with his hands. There were minutes of silence, just Archie whimpering as Maxie caressed his head and rocked him slowly. “Better?” he asked when Archie's crying faded away. He slowly nodded. “You got me scared for a moment.”

“I'm fine,” he said, sniffing. “Shit, what a loser I am - crying after sex, c’mon, Arch, get a grip.

“It's okay. You’re my sweet, emotional Archie.” He laid by his side, resting his head over his chest, and caressing his chest hair. “You got strong feelings about it, and you wanted to cry.”

“I got so scared, Maxie. I thought…”

Maxie looked up, inquisitive. “You… didn't say anything. We could have stopped-”

“No, not for me. You - when you said you wanted me to pull out. In my mind… I could only imagine that I had hurt you, or that you were reviving one of those awful memories again, I - I’m glad it wasn't any of that… Maxie, I’m just so glad you are here with me now and that you’re happy. I love ya a lot.”

He would never stop feeling that fluttering sensation in his chest whenever Archie got emotional. All of the time, he could spend all of the time just hearing him describe exactly in which ways he cared about him and loved him. He could not even avoid smiling like a fool, like the fool in love he was. He was really sorry for scaring Archie, and so he explained to him, but on the other hand, he was happy too. “It's… kind of selfish, I guess. But I love you too.”

Archie wiped a tear off his eye, and kissed Maxie's forehead, the redhead still smiling. “So,” said Archie after a few minutes of silent cuddling, “how was it?”

“Hm,” muttered Maxie, pensive. “It was decent, I guess,” he said with a smirk as Archie gasped, offended.

“ _Excuse_ _me_?” he exclaimed, Maxie laughing as he tangled his fingers between his curls. “‘Decent, I guess’? Bullshit. Buuuullshit. I have eyes, Max, you were so into it-”

“Okay, okay,” he said amidst laughter. Truth was, he had enjoyed it like no other time he had had sex. Archie was clearly still clueless about the masculine body - adorably so. “You need to learn a few things, but - I loved it.”

“Well, they say practice makes perfect so…” he said, biting his lower lip and caressing Maxie's hip, but the redhead swatted his hand away, smirking.

“Oh, you dirty old man, give me ten minutes at least!” he said as Archie burst out laughing. He then smooched his cheek, making extra sure to scratch his pale skin with his beard all he could, Maxie complaining loudly and trying to push him away, but too late - he was already over him, resting all of his body weight over his thin frame, making him groan and scream for help as both laughed. Maxie would never say it out loud, but he adored every moment of playful fighting they had. Archie, aware of his superior strength, would (almost) always let him win. After bullying him, of course, that jerk. “What do you even gain from torturing me?” he said, laughing as Archie finally released him.

“It's fun,” he responded, raising both eyebrows and making a space between his arm and his chest for Maxie to lay in. “I get to be close to you, boo.”

There it was again. He loved all the pet names Archie had for him, each more ridiculous than the former, but that was just how cheesy he was deep inside. Hearing his boyfriend calling him anything other than his name made him melt with adoration. He could only hope Archie felt similar. “Boo,” he repeated, his voice slurring a bit. He yawned.

“Maximillian Matsu-boo-sa,” he said, cheeky. “Ya sleepy?” he asked, noticing how Maxie nested in his arms and rested his head over his chest once again. He nodded slowly as Archie petted his hair. Archie loved playing with his long strands of hair, now sweaty and dirty after the sex, but a fascinating tone of red as always, save from a few white hairs that were starting to grow in his temples. Maxie was not as melodramatic as Archie on the subject of aging. He guessed it was because he did not see himself attractive, so what would some wrinkles and white hairs change? Archie, however, found him and would always find him beautiful, young or old. 

“It's fine, though.” He yawned again, cuddling more against Archie and closing his eyes. “Keep talking, I’m all ears…”

Archie laughed. “Yeah, sure. Goodnight, sleepyhead,” he said, kissing his lips one last time before turning off the little lamp and pulling him in close. Maxie kept silent, his mouth slightly parted. His legs instinctively intertwined with his, making Archie furtively blush. 

He pressed his nose against his hair, taking in how incredibly good he smelled, and muttered one last goodnight to him before falling into slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for tumblr @viiikavolt for beta-reading for me! 
> 
> And hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
